1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle having a plurality of spray patterns.
2. Description of Related Art
When a fuel injection valve injects fuel into an engine having a plurality of intake valves in a combustion chamber, one type of known fuel injection nozzle has a plurality of injection holes formed on an injection hole member to form a fuel spray toward respective intake valves according to fuel injected through several groups of the plurality of injection holes, and forms several sprays as a whole. For example, a fuel injection valve disclosed in JP-A-62-261664 forms respective sprays by colliding fuel injected through grouped plural injection holes.
However, when the spray is formed by colliding fuel injected from respective injection holes, there may be a deviation among the spray diameters, and a uniform atomization may not be achieved. Furthermore, the spray direction may deviate according to a change in fuel injection pressure or a change in fuel collision angle.
It is to be noted that the spray direction has a general tendency to be variable when t/d is small and the spray atomization has a general tendency to be prevented when t/d is large, where "t" represents a thickness of the injection hole member and "d" represents a diameter of the injection hole. Accordingly, it is difficult to satisfy both these requirements, that is, stabilizing spray direction and atomization of the spray.